We Found Each Other in the Dark
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: What if the lycanthropy genes were passed onto Teddy from Remus. Would he have anyone to comfort him through the transformations, or would he suffer through them alone?


**We Found Each Other in the Dark**

**By: MithrilEvanesco**

**A ONE SHOT ABOUT TEDDY LUPIN.**

**What if the Lycanthropy gene in Remus had passed on to Teddy? Would anyone keep him company? Or would he go through the same torment as his father before him?**

"Here you go dear, drink up." Madame Pomfrey urged the young boy sitting on the hospital bed.

Teddy Lupin's nose wrinkled as he scrunched up his face, with a quick gulp he swallowed the remaining potion; it was truly disgusting. This was the worst time of the month, the full moon. Teddy's life was focused around the lunar cycle. He was fine, a normal boy, whenever the moon was not full. A few days leading up to the full moon though, those were horrible, though not as dreadful as the days after the full moon. He was always in a foul mood, sore and aching. Even the Wolfsbane potion that Professor Slughorn concocted for him did nothing to ease the transformation, for although he no longer turned into a full-fledged werewolf, he still transformed. After taking the Wolfsbane, Madame Pomfrey would lead Teddy out of the castle to the Whomping Willow where he would endure the wrath of the full moon.

He may not turn into a werewolf, but Teddy did turn into an overly large wolf, which is not safe for students to be around either. So he was contained to the Shrieking Shack, where he was told that his own father, Remus Lupin, had undergone his transformations as well. Teddy always felt a pang of sadness, this was something, perhaps not very traditional, but something at the very least he could have shared with his father.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Madame Pomfrey began to lead Teddy out of the hospital wing and towards the grounds. Teddy followed, his head hanging dejectedly. They made their way through the castle quickly, due to Madame Pomfrey's brisk pace. It was beginning to get dark out when they reached the Whomping Willow, Teddy could already begin to feel the effect of the full moon combined with the Wolfsbane, he shuddered. "Quickly, quickly" Madame Pomfrey pressed, she would never admit to Teddy, but nights like this terrified her, they were running a bit behind schedule and she could already see the growing discomfort he was feeling.

She prodded at a knot in the ferocious tree, and magically, they thrashing limbs went still, "Off you go, I'll be back in the morning." She tried to sound cheery, but Madame Pomfrey could tell that Teddy saw right through her falsity.

Teddy crawled through the entrance in the tree and began picking his way to through the underground tunnel. Sighing he couldn't help but wonder if _she_ would come again tonight, he knew that she hadn't come last full moon because of NEWT's, and the exams were far from being over. He would completely understand if she chose not to come tonight, with that thought a surge of loneliness and insecurity swept through him. He needed her, he didn't know if he would ever admit that to anyone but himself, but he needed her. She was his only support system, the only one who didn't fear him. He prayed to God that she would find it in herself to come be with him tonight.

As Teddy stepped out of the tunnel and into the house, the moonlight streamed in through the windows, directly onto Teddy. He felt the crippling effects of the disease sweep through his body. He clenched his jaw as he felt his bones pop and crack, dislodging and reforming. His muscles and tendons became larger and stronger. He could feel his body breaking and bending to form the long lean body of an animal. His facial features elongated, creating a muzzle and snout. Teddy felt his teeth grow, into fierce fangs, overlapping one another, glistening. He nearly screamed as he felt his ears shift from the side of his head to the top, growing pointed with tufts. Teddy's tail bone grew into a distinct tail. His bones in his hands and feet converged and broke back apart, forming large paws, padded underneath, and claws sprouted from each toe. Finally in the middle of the room, drenched in moonlight stood a larger than average silver wolf. The fur had a white undercoat, and was flecked with different shades of black and grey, creating a saddle pattern upon his back, his eyes were ringed in black, and markings decorated his profile.

The wolf paced the house, he could smell her; her scent was everywhere, mingling with his own. Whining and scratching at the entrance to the tunnel; he wanted desperately to leave this hovel and go find her, but a voice in the back of the wolf's conscious told him not to. The tunnel entrance suddenly gave way to a girl. The wolf barked happily and pranced to her side. She giggled as she began stroking his soft fur.

"Hello Teddy," She smiled at him, "I still have to study, but I figured I could do it here with you tonight. Maybe you'll remember something." Teddy only ever had vague remembrances of his transformations; often he couldn't recount them at all. "Come along then," The girl urged him. She walked across the house to a comfy corner where there was a pile of blankets which were orderly arranged into a circular den. She plopped down on the edge making herself comfortable. Teddy the wolf came and curled himself around her, laying his head in her lap overtop of her open textbook.

"Hey now I need to study, don't you start that!" She tried shoving his head off of her lap but to no avail. The wolf whined again and pushed his nose against her chest, "Oh alright then." She complied and began scratching his ears. "You are such a suck when you are a wolf," She laughed. The wolf cocked his head, he liked the musical sound she was making; he reached up and licked her face. "Oh yuck! Teddy Lupin, do not lick my face!" wiping the drool off of her cheek she continued laughing. "But really, I do need to study Transfiguration alright." Pulling the book out from under his head she began to read aloud. The wolf didn't mind; he shut his eyes and listened to the sound of her voice. He could pick out the sound of heart pounding in her chest, he knew it was beating at a regular rhythm, ensuring her level of comfort with him, her heart would speed up dramatically if he scared her, which he had done accidently a few times in the past. He was much more careful with her now though. Her breathing began to slow down; pricking his ears he noticed she had stopped speaking. Looking up at her he saw her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping. Teddy laid his head back down in her lap and shut his eyes, sleep came quickly when she was here; there was no distress. Everything was peaceful as the girl fell asleep with the wolf that night in the Shrieking Shack.


End file.
